Stole
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Kat is mad at Hale again. What did he do this time? And what did Kat steal from Hale?


Stealing, Love, and War

Kat glared at Hale throughout the car ride. Hale refused to look at her. Everyone was very quiet. Nick couldn't remember the last time they were in the car and no one was joking around or celebrating. Although he supposed that they shouldn't be celebrating. He grimaced as he thought of what had happened during the recent scam. Oh sure they got the ring but they lost something worse. Or at least Kat did.

Kat was furious at Hale. She couldn't believe he had lied to her. He used her and then expected her to be okay with it. She never felt so ashamed in her whole life. Kat struggled not to yell at Hale right then and now. How could he act as if nothing was wrong? Whispering to Gabrielle and smiling. She felt rage and hurt. Was she really that replaceable?

Kat was upset, that Hale knew. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were burning a hole into his skull. She was glaring at him and then glared out the window. He hadn't meant for it to happen. Kat was supposed to find out. He wasn't planning on having the two girls meet.

Simon grimaced, they arrived at the mansion and judging by the tense atmosphere it was better for everyone to disappear while Hale and Kat argued. He looked at Hamish, Angus, Nick, and Gabrielle and motioned to them to run. They nodded and as soon as the car stopped they were out and running. Behind them they heard Kat screaming at Hale.

Kat began to scream at Hale. "How could you Hale? Why? Wasn't I good enough? I thought we loved me! Was our friendship a scam? Is that all I am to you? Just something you can play around with?" Kat raised her hand and slapped Hale across the face. She then began punching him, tears streaming down her face. Then she stopped and fell to the ground. Hale knelt by her side and said "Kitty. It's not that. It's not what you think. She's just a friend. I would never hurt you." Kat looked him straight in the eye and said "I don't believe you. Friends don't kiss each other. What did she mean when she said that I was falling and you were using me? She said you did this before. I can't trust you anymore. Just. Please leave me alone. She then stood up and ran out into the pouring rain. Hale froze and then ran out after her. "Kat! Kat! Katarina Bishop! You don't understand! Yes I kissed her. Do you want to know why? Her ex boyfriend was there and she asked me to kiss her and make him jealous. She's just my friend. She meant that we were both falling. I would never use…. I swore I never would use anyone again. Yes I have done this before. I used a girl once but that was my biggest regret. I swear Katarina I would never hurt you." Hale stood in front of Kat breathing hard. Kat looked at him not sure if to believe him or not. "Why?"

Hale stared as tears slid silently down Kat's cheeks, mixing with the rain. He took off his jacket and walked closer, sliding the jacket on her shoulders, "Why? _Katarina Bishop_. Its you. I'm in love with you. I fell for you. My best friend. It's always been you. _Katrina Arianna Bishop." _Kat shivered as Hale whispered her name. She looked at him in the eyes and saw how close they were to her. She could see the gold flecks in his eyes. She could see her own reflection in them. Then she saw nothing. She closed her eyes and leaned closer. She felt Hale's lips turn into a smile. He lightly tugged at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.

Hale felt happy as he kissed her. It was just like he imagined. Her lips were soft and she tasted like strawberries. He had always loved strawberries. He ignored the rain as it poured down on them. He could kiss her forever and probably would have if…. "Yoo hooo! Love birds. Get in you guys, you are going to catch a cold." Hale and Kat broke away and stared as the rest of the gang was peering at them under umbrellas. Hale laughed and picked Kat up and carried her to them. Kat squealed and held on tightly. As they walked in the rain toward the mansion, Hale thought of something. He stopped inside and Kat slid from his arms. Hale smirked "Kat I need you give it back to me. You stole it." Kat looked at him confused "What did I steal?" Hale leaned in and whispered "My heart." He leaned and gave her a light kiss. Kat pulled back and whisper "That's not refundable but I can give you something else in place of it." Now it was Hale's turn to look puzzled. "What?" "I can give you _my _heart." Kat said grinning. Hale smiled and hugged her and whispered "It's a deal."

Here you go. What do you think?


End file.
